Quartarrasque (5e Race)
Quartarrasque "I didn't even believe that thing existed, much less had kids. Wonder how they even reproduce?" -Eldar Nihlay, Halfing Cleric, on Quartarrasques Physical Description Quartarrasques have the appearance of a human with a tarr-esque deformality, given to them by their bloodline's dealings with the tarrasque. They are larger than most humans are, with their shortest being 6 feet tall, and the tallest towering over most at 8 feet tall. They also have an increased weight, due to natural armor on their bodies, making them a few hundred pounds heavier than most humans. The scales of any of their corrupted parts can be black, grey, dark red, orange, or a faded white. History Quartarrasques, despite common belief, are not direct descendants of the legendary tarrasque. Instead, a few centuries ago, men had crafted a cult worshiping the great titan, the tarrasque, drinking blood and consuming meat of the beast found in the days when it had roamed the land. Over time, their bodies would corrupt, turning them into tarrasque-like beasts, still humanoid in shape but not in mind. The cult seeked to keep the bloodline of their great master alive, and did whatever it took to create offspring, with the raw beastial power diluting with each generation, until now where the only remnants left of them are the quartarrasques. Society Quartarrasques are born too few and far between for them to form their own societies, causing them to typically live in the nations of humanity, as almost all quartarrasques are born to a human parent. Most of the time, they are prejudiced against for their corrupted body parts, leading many to live dishonorable lives. Relationships Quartarrasques typically are seen similarly to many outsiders, such as tieflings, though due to them being born to a human parent they sometimes may find some bits of acceptance if their parents are well-respected in the community they live in. Quartarrasque Names Quartarrasque names are typically from the Titan language, which is a language full of loud booming sounds and noises. Male: Uranus, Kronos, Hyperion, Oceanus Female: Rhea, Gaea, Tethys, Theia Quartarrasque Traits Descended from cultists of one of the scariest titans in all of existence, Quartarrasques are very rare to see, but very powerful adventurers. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Two other ability scores of your choice increase by 1. Age. Quartarrasques have lengthened lifespans, and mature quickly. They are considered mature at age 14, and can live to be up to 250 years old. Alignment. Quartarrasques inherit a more chaotic outlook on life, due to the treatment they typically receive. They are typically Chaotic, of any alignment. Size. Quartarrasques are very large, around 6-8 feet tall, and weigh between 400-450 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Titan's Weapons. ''You have sharp claws, which let you. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d6 slashing damage. ''Powerful Build. ''For the sake of carrying capacity, you are considered one size larger. ''Siegebreaker. ''You deal double damage with your unarmed strikes to structures and objects. ''Defensive Carapace. ''While unarmored, your Armor Class is equal to 13 + your Dexterity modifier. ''Reflective Carapace. ''If targeted by a ranged spell attack or a line spell that requires a saving throw, and the attack fails by 5 or more or you succeed on the saving throw by 5 or more, you can use your reaction to cast the spell at it's lowest level. This cannot affect spells with a level higher than your Proficiency bonus. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Titan, and one language of your choice. Titan is a language that is older than most beings on the planet, full of loud, booming noises, only capable to be spoken by beings with powerful enough lungs. It shares the same written dialect as Giant.Category:Races